listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Breaking Bad
Breaking Bad is a live-action television series about Walter White, a struggling high school chemistry teacher who is diagnosed with inoperable lung cancer at the beginning of the series. He turns to a life of crime, producing and selling meth, in order to secure his family's financial future before he dies, teaming with his former student, Jesse Pinkman. It ran for five seasons along with a film, El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie that serves as a conclusion to Jesse's character arc. Main villains are listed in bold. Season 1 #Emilio Koyama - Poisoned by phosphine gas created by mixing red phosphorus with hot water and released by Walter White #'Domingo Gallardo Molina (Krazy 8)' - Garroted by Walter White with a bike lock. Season 2 #No-Doze - Beaten to death by Tuco Salamanca. #Gonzo - Accidentally crushed by a settling car in a junkyard, which partially severed his arm and caused him to bleed to death #'Tuco Salamanca' - Shot in the head by Hank Schrader with a pistol. #Spooge - Head crushed with an ATM by his wife. #Tortuga - Decapitated by Marco Salamanca with a machette, on Juan Bolsa's orders. #''Christian Ortega (Combo)'' - Shot several times in the chest and back by Tomas Cantillo with a pistol on the Rival Dealers order's. #''Jane Margolis'' - Asphyxiated on her own vomit while on heroin in her sleep. Walter could have saved her but chose not too. Season 3 #Olive Oil - Shot by Marco and Leonel Salamanca along with 9 other passengers in the back of a truck. #Donald Margolis - Shot himself off-screen. #Mrs. Peyketewa - Body found after being killed by Marco and Leonel Salamanca. #Deputy Bobby Kee - Struck in the back by Marco Salamanca with an axe. #'Marco Salamanca' - Shot in the head by Hank Schrader with Leonels pistol, orchestrated by Gus Fring. #'Leonel Salamanca' - Poisoned with an unknown substance by Mike Ehrmantraut, on Gus Frings orders. #'Juan Bolsa' - Shot repeatedly by Mexican federales, orchestrated by Gustavo Fring. #Tomas Cantillo - Body found after being killed by the Rival Dealers, possibly on Gus Frings orders. #Rival Dealers - Run over and shot in the head by Walter White with a pistol. #''Gale Boetticher'' - Shot in the head by Jesse Pinkman with a Beretta pistol, on Walters orders. Season 4 #'Victor' - Throat sliced open by Gustavo Fring with a boxcutter. #Max Arciniega - Shot in the head by Hector Salamanca on Eladios orders (Flashback). #Nick - Shot in the head by Gaff with an air rifle. #Benicio Fuentes - Poisoned by Gus Fring. #Miguel - Poisoned by Gus Fring. #Paco - Poisoned by Gus Fring. #Cesar - Poisoned by Gus Fring. #Renaldo - Poisoned by Gus Fring. #Artuno - Poisoned by Gus Fring. #Cisco - Poisoned by Gus Fring. #Luis - Poisoned by Gus Fring. #Escalada - Poisoned by Gus Fring. #'Don Eladio Vuente' - Poisoned by Gus Fring. #Gaff - Garroted by Mike Ehrmantraut. #Joaquin Salamanca - Shot several times by Jesse Pinkman with a pistol. #'Hector Salamanca (Tio)' - Blew himself up with a home made pipebomb detonated with his wheelchair bell which was supplied by Walter White, in order for him to kill Gus. #'Tyrus Kitt' - Killed in the explosion caused by Hectors pipebomb, orchestrated by Walter White. #'Gustavo Fring' - Right side of his face was blown off by the explosion caused by Hectors pipebomb, orchestrated by Walter White. Season 5 #Peter Schuler - Committed suicide by placing one end of a defibrillator in his mouth and the other over his heart. #Duane Chow - Shot in the head by Chris Mara, on Lydias orders. #Chris Mara - Shot repeatedly by Mike Ehrmantraut. #Drew Sharp - Shot by Todd Alquist. #'Mike Ehrmantraut' - Shot in the stomach by Walter White. #Dan Wachsberger - Stabbed to death by prison inmates, orchestrated by Jack Welker and Walter White. #Ron Forenall - Stabbed to death by prison inmates, orchestrated by Jack Welker and Walter White. #Jack McGann - Stabbed to death by prison inmates, orchestrated by Jack Welker and Walter White. #Andrew Holt - Stabbed to death by prison inmates, orchestrated by Jack Welker and Walter White. #Anthony Perez - Body seen after being killed by prison inmates during the murder montage, orchestrated by Jack Welker and Walter White. #Isaac Conley - Stabbed to death by prison inmates, orchestrated by Jack Welker and Walter White. #William Moniz - Stabbed to death by prison inmates, orchestrated by Jack Welker and Walter White. #Harris Boivin - Body seen after being killed by prison inmates during the murder montage, orchestrated by Jack Welker and Walter White. #Raymond Martinez - Body seen after being killed by prison inmates during the murder montage, orchestrated by Jack Welker and Walter White. #Dennis Markowski - Set on fire by prison inmates, orchestrated by Jack Welker and Walter White. #Declan - Shot in the head by Jack Welker with a pistol, orchestrated by Lydia. #''Steven Gomez'' - Shot several times by the White Supremacist gang. #''Hank Schrader'' - Shot in the head by Jack Welker with a pistol. #''Andrea Cantillo'' - Shot in the head by Todd Alquist with a pistol. #Kenny - Shot by Walter White's remote-activated M60 machine gun #Matt - Shot by Walter White's remote-activated M60 machine gun #Frankie - Shot by Walter White's remote-activated M60 machine gun #Lester - Shot by Walter White's remote-activated M60 machine gun #'Todd Alquist' - Neck snapped by Jesse Pinkmen with a chain. #'Jack Welker' - Shot in the head by Walter White with his own pistol. #'Lydia Rodarte-Quayle' - Poisoned with ricin by Walter White #''Walter White (Heisenberg)'' - Bleeds to death after being shot in the stomach by his own remote-activated M60 machine gun. El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie #Sonia - Strangled with a belt off-screen by Todd Alquist. #'Neil' - Shot to death by Jesse Pinkman in a gun duel. #'Casey' - Shot in the head by Jesse Pinkman. Category:TV Category:Action Category:Drama